simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Schluckspecht
Datei:Archiv.pngFür diese Diskussion existiert ein Archiv! Archiviert wird nach 30 Überschriften. :NACH UNTEN Begrüßung 700px Damit Dir, Schluckspecht, der Einstieg erleichtert wird, hier einige Hilfsseiten: * Wie lege ich eine neue Seite an? * Wann sind Links notwendig? * Wie funktioniert das mit meinen Einstellungen? * Wozu ist meine Beobachtungsliste gut? * Forum Noch mehr Informationen gibt es hier. Informiere Dich bitte über Aktuelle Ereignisse in der Simpsonpedia, um u.a. von Abstimmungen (an der auch Du teilnehmen kannst) und neuen oder geänderten Richtlinien zu erfahren. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst Du Dich gerne an uns wenden. Viel Spaß noch wünschen: Schluckspecht und SVG ---- Was die Begrüßung angeht, da lag ich genau richtig. Diese Vorlage ist ausschließlich zum substen geeignet. Der Name wird jetzt auch immer vom Bot gesubstet. Siehe Benutzer Diskussion:GhhhhGGGGhhhGGGhhGGGhh. Nur die Kategorie musste raus, der Bot fügt die einfach erbarmunglos ein. SVG 14:46, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Lebst Du? Wenn ja würde es mich sehr freuen, wenn Du hier wieder mitarbeitest :-) Grüße von SVG 15:03, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Kann ich Administartor werden? --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 20:08, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Du kannst erstmal Rollback werden. Dann hast Du so einen Zurücksetzen Button. Der ist ganz einfach. Nach Durchsicht Deiner Beiträge, Du hast zu wenige. Außer Du solltest in einem anderen Wiki noch aktiv sein. Freut mich, dass Du lebst. Eine Antwort hätt ich in einem halben Jahr bis niemals erwartet. Wenn Du dich ins Zeug legst, kannst Du schon bald d.h. in kürzester Zeit Admin sein. Solltest Du in einem anderen Wiki schon viel Erfahrung haben, würde ich Dir eventuell so gar direkt die Adminrechte erteilen. Ich muß nur sicherstellen, daß Du diese nicht missbrauchen wirst. Verstehst?! SVG 20:51, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich hab ein eigenes Wiki über die Simpsons und das hat mmn schon ein wehsentlich besseres Design also werde ich hier höchst wahrscheinlich nicht viel mitarbeiten es sei denn ich würd Bürokrat :::werden dann kannst du dir aktive Mitarbeit erwarten wenn ich Büro bin dann würde ich auch eine neue Startseite erstellen (mal ehrlich die ist ziemlich heruntergekommen!). :::Hier mein Wiki: Klick! :::mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 06:34, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich habe den Wiki ja auch gerade adoptiert. Die Hauptseite ist natürlich heruntergekommen. Mein Deal: Du wirst hier Bürokrat und Admin, ich werde bei Dir Bürokrat und Admin und wir werden Partnerwikis. Denn dieser Wiki läuft selbst ohne Verwaltung. Hier haben nämlich regelmäßig IPs editiert, denn dieser Wiki ist bekannt (nur halt verkümmert). Deal? SVG 07:26, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::Dieser Wiki hat zudem 44 Artikel, Deiner 19, wie viele Bilder hab ich noch nicht nachgeschaut und einen anständig angepassten Skin. SVG 07:29, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Jetzt eine ganz neue Idee wir könnten unsere Wikis zusammen legen. Deine domain,meine hauptseite und mein epiguide deine restlichen artikel. wir beide bürokraten na was hältst du davon gewinn für uns beide!mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 07:33, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- Wie Du siehst, um eine Hauptseite hab ich mich schon gekümmert. Das ist jetzt nur ein Beispiel. SVG 07:37, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ja oder Nein? Zu deiner Info ist das aus der Simpsonspedia geklaut! Komm schon legen wir unsere Wikis zusammen. Es bringt beiden etwas. --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 07:42, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich hab das damals für Simpsonspedia geschrieben! Wir nehmen Deine Hauptseite, die ist viel besser. Deal. Aber, Deine Hauptseite ist breiter als das Fenster, passe die also richtig an. Da man vergessen hat mir die Bürokratenrechte zu erteilen, wirst Du erst so gegen Mittag Admin und Bürokrat. Okay?! Dann fangen wir an. SVG 07:46, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Cool! Why erst zu mittag? Hab jetzt mal die Hauptseite kopiert! Vorlagen usw. passe ich in ca. 3 stunden an da ich jetzt weg muss! Könntest du das Logo noch so anpassen, dass Breite und Höhe jeweils 155 ist wenn nein dann mache ich das! also bis später! mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 07:58, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) PS weißt du wie man ein Wiki löscht? (wegen meinem das ich jetzt hier vereint hab)? :::: Logo schon vor 20 Minuten angepasst, wichtige Links auch. Wir haben mehrere Zwillingsprojekte in anderen Sprachen. Wenn Du den alten Wiki gelöscht haben willst, frag bei Tim Bartel. Grüße, SVG 08:16, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Bin ich schon Bürokrat? --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 10:49, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::: Ne, das würdest Du sehen. Da werde ich Dich auch direkt zum Admin machen. Aber wie gesagt, bin selber erst in ein paar Stunden Büro. Solltest Du aber Adminhilfe benötigen, sag mir bescheid. Ich kann da nichts für, dass ich noch kein Bürokrat bin, hab jetzt Tim geschrieben. Dauert nicht mehr lange. In der Regel solltest Du noch heute Deine Rechte bekommen. Kannst Du mich mal kurz zum Admin bei Dir machen? Ich muss noch ein paar Hinweise auf den hier einfügen :-) Geh mal auf ICQ. Grüße von SVG 11:21, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Ich will aber nicht Admin sondern Bürokrat werden!--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 11:33, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Seiten schützen et cetera kann aber ausschlißelich ein Admin. Abgesehen von den Rechten staff und Helfer die ich aber nicht vergeben darf. SVG 11:39, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Mit Bürokratenrechten kannst Du keine Seiten löschen, schützen, wiederherstellen oder Benutzer sperren et cetera. Das kannst Du mir mit den Adminrechten. Also, entscheide Dich. SVG 12:10, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Kannst du mich nicht einfach zu Rollback, Admin und Büro machen ist doch nichts dabei!--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 12:39, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: Ja, jetzt kann ich. Ich hatte nur bis vor ein paar Minuten noch keine Bürokraten-Rechte. Siehe hier. Tim hat mir die erst gerade gegeben. Mit Büro kannst Du Rechte vergeben und entnehmen, mit Admin... Das Rollback-Recht brauchst Du aber nicht extra. Das ist in den Admin-Funktionen mit drin. Siehe Spezial:Gruppenrechte, Abschnitt „Administratoren“. Soll ich Dir nun die Rechte erteilen? Grüße, SVG 12:49, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Lebst Du jetzt oder bist Du wieder verstorben? Kannst die Rechte haben, wie schon oben erklärt. Sofort. Musst nur Antworten. Aber bitte auf meiner Diskussion antworten, ich guck viel zu selten auf meine Beo. Grüße von SVG 13:55, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite Hab ich soweit angepasst. Muss noch an ein paar Stellen ausgebessert werden, aber ansonsten okay. SVG 16:50, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Lass mich die Hauptseite mal lieber noch überarbeiten. Das mach ich und ich zeig sie dir dann wenn sie fertig ist! --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 16:54, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Eine Liste aller Unterseiten der Hauptseite findest Du hier. Diese Liste wird automatisch generiert. Grüße, SVG 16:55, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Die ist so gut wie fertig. Kaum verändert. Bitte sieh Dir mal die Hauptseite genauer an. SVG 16:56, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::: Die Anordnung der Boxen passt noch nicht ich würde dich darum bitten sie mich nocheinmal über arbeiten zu lassen;) mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 16:58, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Dann ordne die Boxen eben anders an. Aber setz nicht die kaputte Version rein. wie Du in der Versionsgeschichte nachlesen kannst, hab ich geshrieben, dass ich noch nicht fertig bin. SVG 17:00, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::: So in etwa? So sah es aus, bevor ich die Anordnung der Boxen geändert habe. Aber ich habe viel geändert und auch die ganzen Vorlagen rübergeholt und so weiter. SVG 17:05, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Bingo. Bitte die Bürorechte, ich hab sie immer noch nicht. mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 17:07, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Happy Büro! SVG 17:09, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: thx. Sagmal wenn du früher auf der Simpsonspedia warst hast du da zufällig Unaussprechbar geheißen? PS mein Job ist jetzt für die nächste zeit Hauptseite, dich würde ich bitten den ganzen Kategoriemüll zu sortieren. mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 17:13, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Sag ich nicht :-)- Wie Du vielleicht schon gesehen hast, heißen die Vorlagen der Hauptseite nun Simpsonpedia:Hauptseite/Einleitung usw. Kannst'de so Einbinden SVG 17:21, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: Wie hier vereinbart. Die Hauptseite darf nicht breiter als das Fenster sein. Aber ich lass Dich erstmal machen. Aber guck Du mal, dass Du das Problem behoben bekommst :-) SVG 17:31, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Muss jetzt bis morgen off dann mal tschau--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 17:41, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Okay, tschau. Du wirst die Sachen vorfinden, wie Du sie zurückgelassen hast. Das Überraschungsbild des Tages hab ich für heute, morgen und übermorgen angepasst. Hast Du Ferien? Oder sind die schon bei Euch vorbei? SVG 17:49, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bürokraten-Rechte Wie man Rechte erteilt weißt Du wohl schon. Rollback ist in Admin schon mit drin, brauchst Du also gar nicht extra. Macht für Dich keinen Unterscheid. Du kannst Dir Admin sowie Rollback geben und entziehen wie Dir lustig ist. Aber bitte erteile nicht einfach so Bürokraten- oder Adminrechte an andere Benutzer … was Du ja bisher nicht getan hast. Solltest Du eine Sockenpuppe haben, kannst Du dieser natürlich Zeitweise Rollbakc oder Admin erteilen. Nur bitte nicht Bürokraten, das können nämlich nur Helfer und staff's wieder rausnehmen ;-) Grüße von SVG 17:17, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Keine Sorge --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 17:22, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC);) :: Hät ich wirklich Sorge gehabt wärest Du jetzt kein Bürokrat ;-) SVG 17:26, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: … könntest Du mich in Deinem Wiki, auch wenn es bald gelöscht wird, zum Admin machen? Ich muss so ein paar Hinweise noch setzen und dafür wären Adminrechte ganz praktisch. Danke. SVG 17:52, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Ja, wollte ich eh mal überarbeiten. Benutzt auch das Monobook. Das ist auch viel besser und nicht so lahm :-) Machst de mich mal zum Admin im alten Wiki. Muss die Hinweise noch richtig einstellen. Später können wir dann ja das alte Wiki löschen lassen. Wir haben auch einen neuen Benutzer und Admin. Monstermaster7 ist eigentlich noch relativ unerfahren. Er hat jetzt aber trotzdem die Adminrechte. Ich werde seinen Wiki noch etwas ausbessern. Die Bewerbungen habe ich auf Rollback umgeschrieben. Grüße, SVG 13:05, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Damit ich dich zum Admin machen kann musst du zu erst was editieren (ist so warum auch immer). Zum Thema Monstermaster7: Ich finde über die Adminrechte sollten wir gemeinsam etscheiden, da das ja schließlich unser Wiki ist, wenn er Wiki erfahrung hat ist das durchaus Ok aber ansonsten... Sehe gerade das die Suchmaschine jetzt ganz oben ist, finde ich sehr schön ;) Was hältst du davon wenn wir das Nachrichtensymbol überarbeitenl, so inetwa mit der Nachricht: Homer sagt: "Der User... hat neue Nachrichten vom User... auf seiner Diskussionsseite. Ich würde die Hauptseite jetzt nochmal überarbeiten (nur die Texte). Denn da sind ein paar Fehler ect drinnen und das bei Neulinge mit Mehr.. finde ich nicht gut, da die Boxen sowieso unterschiedliche Längen haben. mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 13:40, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Zum Thema Bürokratenkram, hab ich auch nochmal drüber nachgedacht. Was die Nachricht angeht, die hab ich schon so überarbeitet, dass sie gleich wie in Wikipedia ist. Ich weiß also wie das geht. Was hättest Du den gern? SVG 13:48, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Was Monstermaster7 angeht, der ist einverstanden. Ich soll aber die Rechte in seinem Wiki behalten. Er wird noch Erfahrung sammeln und seine Rechtschreibung bessern :-) SVG 18:39, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::: So hab die Startseite jetzt fertig wenn du nix dagegen hast bleibt die jetzt so. Noch eine Frage kennst du dich mit monobook.js aus? ::::: Test, test. SVG 13:51, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::: Mit Monobook kenn ich mich aus. Hatte das auch schon ein bisschen konfiguriert, hast Du aber dann kaputt gemacht. Wie zum Beispiel, das der Hintergrund beim Bearbeiten leicht gelb wird. SVG 13:52, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Die Nachricht sollte so wie in Wikipedia bleiben. nein das monobook design passt ich meinte nur monobook javascript.--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 13:53, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Hauptseite. Hab ich soweit angepasst. Siehe unter Neulinge. Da ist so ein Link auf [[Simpsonpedia:Hauptseite/Neulinge/Mehr|'Mehr'…]] SVG 13:55, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Du hast nur das Monobook.css kaputt gemacht. Hab ich vorerst revertiert. Mit .js kenn ich mich auch aus. SVG 13:56, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Ändere die Nachricht bitte wieder.--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 13:58, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Neu hier? Bitte lass das mit dem Mehr weg das sieht schei** aus! PS Ich will ja jetzt keinen Streit beginnen aber bitte lass nicht immer alles nach deiner Pfeife tanzen! mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 14:02, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Es gab eine Vereinbarung was die Hauptseite betrifft. Sie darf nicht breiter sein. Ich zitiere: Aber, Deine Hauptseite ist breiter als das Fenster, passe die also richtig an. Du hast zugestimmt mit: hab jetzt mal die hauptseite kopiert! vorlagen usw passe ich in ca 3 stunden an da ich jetzt weg muss! Siehe weiter oben. Also werde ich Deine Bearbeitung wieder revertieren. Die Hauptseite darf nicht breiter sein. Meinetwegen bring den ganzen Text auf der Hauptseite ein, aber er darf nicht breiter als 97 % sein (sofern das Maß hier mit dem von Wikipedia zu vergleichen ist). SVG 16:45, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hinweis auf Monobook-Verwendung Solche Hinweise auf die Monobook-Verwendung kannst Du gerne auf meine Homepage setzen. Wir können ja in der Sidebar auf diese Seite verlinken und von da auf die Anleitung oder direkt auf die Anleitung verlinken. Dein Konto (wenn Du meine Homepage bearbeiten willst): MediaWiki Passwort (bitte ändern): YCSd Grüße von SVG 08:06, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : sv heißt Schwedisch. Na ja, hab von sowas keine Ahnung. Hab das einfach pie-mal-daum gemacht ;-) Für das Überraschungsbild des Tages müssen wir uns aber noch was anderes überlegen. SVG 12:59, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Überraschungsbild des Tages Warum hast du das wieder zurückgesetzt vorher war´s viel besser? PS Ich merk noch keine Veränderung des monobook skin. mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 16:55, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ich werde auch nichts am Monobook ändern. Mich störts nicht. Aber okay, morgen mehr dazu. Aber mir reichts langsam was die Hauptseite betrifft. Erinnerst Du Dich noch an den Deal. Kannst Du oben nachlesen. Die Hauptseite darf nicht breiter sein. Das war im Deal so vereinbart. Das Überraschungsbild des Tages war zu klein. Jetzt hast Du es vergrößert, auch okay. SVG 17:23, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Super, die Hauptseite ist jetzt meines Erachtens nach perfekt, dank dir. Ich werde neulinge noch in der Einleitung verlinken ;) Jetzt müssen wir uns einmal an die anderen Projekte machen. ::: Wichtige Projekte: *Kategoriemüll aufräumen. *Artikel kategoriesieren und nach Vorlagen vereinheitlichen. *Wichtige Projektseiten anlegen (Artikel der Woche,...) *Evt. "Wusstest du schon..?" auf der Startseite einbauen, dann könnten wir dort evt. auch wieder Neulinge einbauen (Aber das hat noch Zeit). So das wär´s erst mal falls dir noch was einfällte schreibe es einfach ;) MfG --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 10:45, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::: Ich glaube auf Neulinge verlinken reicht. Oder wir kürzen es und machen in die Box der Einleitung unter Neu hier? rein. Müste dann aber gekürzt werden. Als Artikel der Woche 15 schlag ich Moe Szyslak vor. Ich schreib den Artikel, kannst ja mithelfen, im Laufe der nächsten Tage noch. Ob wir ihn unbedingt für die nächste Woche auch nehmen können wir ja noch entscheiden. Mir ist es egal. Grüße von SVG 10:58, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Aber sicher doch. Wir müssten die Projekte halt aufteilen, schreib mir mal welche zwei du machst und welche zwei ich mache. --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 16:17, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Artikel der Woche müssen noch geschrieben werden. Wir können für die nächsten Wochen schonmal vorplanen und nicht das Überraschungsbild des Tages vergessen. Wir sollten wenn möglich nie das selbe haben. Schreib über was Du willst. Wir können zusammen aber auch getrennt Artikel für die Hauptseite schreiben. Wer als erster die Idee geäußert hat ist der Chef. Normale Artikel müssen wir auch noch schreiben und importieren. Du weißt ja hoffentlich wie das funktioniert. Ansonsten siehe den Link. SVG 15:52, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Deine Zusammenfassung Nur so mal als Tip: angepasst sagt nicht gerade viel aus. Siehe meine Zusammenfassungen. Entweder sage ich was ich geändert habe oder ich sage nichts. SVG 15:44, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Warum? Es sagt aus das ich etwas noch angepasst habe also den letzten Feinschliff gegeben habe. --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 16:17, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Du hast immer den letzten Feinschliff gegeben. Wenn Dir die Diskussion der Hauptseite niht gefällt, archivier sie, aber nicht leeren. Einfach nach Simpsonpedia Diskussion:Hauptseite/Archiv verschieben. SVG 16:30, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Warum? Das ist noch die Hauptseiten Diskussion des alten Wiki Besitzers und sag Monstermaster7 er muss nich auf der Hauptseiten Diskussion spamen. mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 16:32, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Hast Du Verständnis für Neulinge. Die Versionen haben ein Recht auf Archivierung. Kannst meinetwegen die Diskussion gerne archivieren. Welchen Artikel der Woche hast Du für nächste Woche vorgesehen? Oder wolltest Du diesen jetzt neun Tage lang behalten? SVG 16:34, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Okay, aber ab sofort nur noch 7 Tage. Bessere Zusammenfassungen würden mehr aussagen. Wie Deine jetzt eben :-) SVG 16:36, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Angefangen mit Edit-Wars und gesteigert bis zum totalen Krieg Wir sind kurz davor, dass das Projekt wieder kaputt geht. Einen totalen Krieg haben wir zum Glück (noch) nicht. Ich spreche das hier an, damit wir eine Lösung für die Probleme finden. Die Hauptseite sehe ich als geklärt. Es darf geschrieben werden wonach es einem gerade lüstet, nur darf die Hauptseite nicht breiter als die vorgegebene Größe von Wikia sein. Was ich wichtig finde sind Diskussionen. Diskussionen sollten nicht einfach geleert werden, sondern würdevoll archiviert werden. Urheberrechte sollten in Bildern, sowie in Artikeln nicht verletzt werden. Bilder müssen immer mit gültiger Lizenz hochgeladen werden und Artikel aus fremdem Wikis müssen mit vollständiger Versionsgeschichte importiert werden. Ebenso musst Du alte Versionen einer Seite herstellen, statt den Text als Deinen auszugeben. Das sind nicht Regeln die in meiner Entscheidung liegen. Wir sollten mehr diskutieren übr das was wir machen oder machen werden. Das erspart uns viel Stress und mieße Laune. Wenn wir über die Hauptseite diskutieren, sollten wir das auch Zukünftig auf den jeweiligen Diskussion. Als Beispiel auch für das Bild des Tages. Wenn um das Bild für Montag geht spreche ich oder Du das also auf der Diskussion zum Montagsbild an. Wir müssen hier eine anständige Regelung finden. In Wikipedia wird auch über alles diskutiert und abgestimmt. Ich möchte nun gerne auch Deine Wünsche und Vorschläge hören. Grüße von SVG 17:30, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Meine Wünsche und Vorschläge sind, dass wir uns ersteinmal darum kümmern, dass das ganze hier aufgeräumt wird. Es gibt so viele Bilder mit falschem Namen, so viele unterschiedliche Kategorien, Artikelmüll den wir nicht brauchen, ich bin dafür das wir das Wiki einmal "AUFRÄUMEN", bevor wir alles neu anlegen ect. Ich kümmere mich um den Kategoriemüll und um die unbrauchbaren IP-Diskussionen. Und du um die falsch angelegten Dateien und Artikel Sag mal wie hast du die Meldung die da oben immer erscheint gemacht? mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 05:59, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Deine Vorschläge find' ich gut. Nur lösch bitte keine Benutzer- oder Diskussionsseiten gremder Benutzer, es sei denn, wir haben es mit Urheberechtsverletzung, Werbeeinträgen oder von fremden Benutzern (meistens IPs) angelegten Benutzerseiten zu tun. Was Du mit Deiner eigenen Diskussions- oder Benutzerseite machst, bleibt Dir allein überlassen. Du kannst auch beim Verschieben den Haken „Weiterleitung erstellen“ rausnehmen, damit eine Weiterleitung unterdrückt wird. Das erspart das extra Löschen. Können nur Admins, Helfer, Staffs und Bots. Den Text oben kannst Du unter MediaWiki:sitenotice ändern. Der ist auch für anonyme Benutzer in MediaWiki:anonnotice eingebunden. Ih finde die Suche mit dem Monobook von mir schöner. Du auch? (Da Du das ja auch benutzt.) Wenn Du willst, kann ich das Codestück für den Rollback-Button in kleiner auch wieder rausnehmen. Was hälst Du eigentlich von einer Kommentar-Ermöglichung beim benutzen von Rollback? Kann ich auch einbauen. MfG, SVG 22:00, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Find ich alles super! Was hältst du jetzt von der neunen Begrüßung ich nutze gleich den Bot dazu. Sagmal kennst du dich mit Bots aus denn wir bräuchten einen der alle Artikel die in die Kategorie Charakter fallen von Name auf ändert mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 06:33, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::: Leider verfüge ich nicht über einen Webserver d. h. ich kann auch keinen selber betreiben. Die neue Begrüßung werde ich für Wikia programmieren. Die finde ich echt super. Gute Arbeit gemacht! Aber bestimmt wird Wikia uns einen Bot zur Verfügung stellen. Werde Avatar oder einer der anderen Staffs deswegen mal anschreiben. Was sollte eigentlich diese Schlimmverbesserung der Links in Springfield? Das war genau richtig verlinkt. Die Episoden mussten nicht extra über eine Weiterleitung verlaufen. Das hast Du natürlich jetzt kaputt gemacht. Merk' Dir das einfach nur für die Zukunft. Aber warum auf ? Wir können auch einfach Simpson, Bart et cetera machen. Der Bot wird aber wahrscheinlich Probleme haben das zu unterscheiden. Ich weiß nicht was diese Vorlage bringen soll. Zudem hat die eine falsche koordinierung und Firefox stürzt mir ab, wenn ich auf die Seite Vorlage:25 gehe. Bin jetzt gerade mit Internet Explorer auf der Vorlage 25. Werde mal gucken wo die Seuche liegt. SVG 10:47, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Post Scriptum: Ist Dir schonmal aufgefallen, dass jede Seite die mit dem neuen Editor von einem Benutzer bearbeitet danach kaputt ist? Hab das mit verschiedesten Accounts schon ausprobiert, die Seiten sahen danach ungefähr alle so aus. SVG 10:47, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Wir verwenden doch auch sonst P-Codes gut aber das überlasse ich mal dir ;) Das mit dem Editor ist ziemlich schei**. Aber hoffentlich wird das wieder. Also du findest meine Begrüßung gut na dann bin ich ja beruhigt XD mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 11:14, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::: Was diesen Hinweis auf die Gründung und so vom Simpsons-Wiki angeht den angemeldete Benutzer schließen können, den habe ich in unseren (nur Deinem und meinem) MonoBook deaktiviert. Die Suche habe ich jetzt für alle MonoBook-Nutzer gleich angepasst. Soll der Zurücksetzen-Button wieder groß sein? SVG 11:17, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaub' es hackt! Du hast sieben Datein ohne Lizenz hochgeladen. Willst Du das Wikia wegen Urheberrechtsverstoß angeklagt wird? Du musst Dateien mit gültiger Lizenz hochladen. Ich hoffe Du hast die Datein nicht von Copyright-Seiten. Diese Regeln hab' nicht ich mir ausgedacht. MfG, SVG 11:37, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Uh an das hab ich jetzt gar nicht gedacht kann man das noch im nachhinein machen? mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 11:43, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Ja kann man. Nicht so schlimm, wenn man das mal vergisst. Wenn Du ein Bild selbst erstellt hast, ist meist keine Lizenz nötig d. h. Du nimmst dann am besten die GNU-Lizenz. Zu oben bitte noch eine Antwort ;-) Grüße von SVG 11:47, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Wegen was? --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 12:03, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::: Direkt über Ich glaub' es hackt! SVG 12:06, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ich steh jetzt auf der Leitung. Jetzt was ganz anderes würdest du es schaffen das dor rechtsoben bei dem symbol wo Benutzername|Eigene Diskussion|Einstellungen|etc. schaffen das du dort für mich neben eigene disk noch ToDo verlinkst das wäre das GENIEALSTE. mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 12:17, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::: Kann ich machen. Dauert aber noch ein bisschen. Weiß aber wie das geht. Soll der Zurücksetzen Button wieder groß sein? SVG 12:20, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::: GENIEAL. Wie lange ca.? Ach ja falls du dich für eine coole Simpsonsseite interressierst meld dich doch da an: Klick mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 12:51, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Glaub' mir, ich bin nicht mit meiner Arbeit an dem Link zufrieden. So weit wie ich jetzt bin und wie er jetzt bei Dir ist war ich schon vor circa zwei Stunden. Ich hoffe Du bist halbwegs zufrieden und der Link funktioniert. Ich werde mal gucken, daß ich aus "ToDo-Einstellungen" nur noch "ToDo" mache :-) Diese Einstellung betrifft nur Dich. Ich habe sie über Deine MonoBook JavaScript konfiguriert. Grüße von SVG 13:59, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Sorry aber ich erkenn bei mir noch gar nichts alles ist wie immer :-{ mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 14:17, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Du mußt die Seite neu laden. Erst dann kann das funktionieren. SVG 14:19, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: Hab ketzt den Chache geleert und es funktionier immer noch net :-{ mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 14:21, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::PS Kennst du die Seite von der ich dir den Link gegeben hab? :::::::::: So, jetzt bitte nochmal neu laden. Wurde nämlich durch MediaWiki:common.js blockiert. Grüße von SVG 14:34, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ToDo Danke Super nur aus ToDo-Einstellungen sollte noch ToDo werden. muss jetzt auch off komme später aber nochmal mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 14:50, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ist okay. Werde noch etwas an der CSS rumfummeln. Zurücksetzen wieder groß? SVG 14:51, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich sag mal ja --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 14:52, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Ist wieder normal wenn Du den Cache leerst. Du hast nur nie eine Antwort gegeben. muss das noch für Dich konfigurieren. Manche Einstellungen betreffen nämlich mich d. h. deshalb werde ich immer rot angezeigt. Du solltest aber rot angezeigt werden. SVG 14:56, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich hab mich jetzt schon daran gewöhnt also belasse ich es dabei;) Nur noch eine bitte falls es iw mög ist dass das ToDo-Einstellungen in ToDo geändert wird und dass es wenn man auf der seite ist auch fett ist das wäre super.--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 15:03, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ich arbeite dran. Ich mach bei mir den Benutzernamen auch nur fett, wenn ich auf meiner Benutzerseite bin. Nervt nämlich schon ein bisschen. LG, SVG 15:07, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Super! :D --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 15:08, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::: Bei dem ToDo-Gezeugs bin ich noch nicht weitergekommen. Du kannst aber ruhig meine Benutzerseite dicht machen. Mach Du das mal. Wenn ich das mache sieht das irgendwie blöd aus. Die Tatsache, dass ich niemanden an meine Benutzrseite ranlasse ;-) Gruß, SVG 15:08, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Bitte Browsercache leeren und Feedback hierzu geben. Den Unterscheid wirst Du schon noch bemerken ;-) SVG 13:34, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::: GENIEAL! Ich fände es Allerdings besser wenn nur Büro in Klammer stehen würde. Was ist jetzt mit "ToDo-Einstellungen"? mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 14:43, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Nichts ist mit dem ToDo-Link. Sonst versuch doch selbst Dein Glück dadran. Hab eine Sicherheitskopie bei mir. Solltest Du also was falsch machen einfach revertieren oder die Sicherheitskopie anfordern. Du solltest Dir die Seite mal genauer durchlesen. Werde gleich ein Update bei Dir durchführen. Dann sind Bots, Staffs, Helfer, Admins, Bürokraten et ctera markiert. A/B/R wie in Deinem Fall steht für Admin, Büro und Rollback. So gar Sockenpuppen werden markiert. SVG 14:58, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Seitenschutz Es gab' jahrelang keine Probleme. Eigentlich im großen und ganzen Verbesserungen. Auf Commons hat man es so gar durchbekommen, dass die deutschsprachige Hauptseite nur halbzusperren. Ich bin generell gegen Seitenschutz. Zu wichtig et cetera sind keine Begründungen. Wir sind eine freie Enzyklopädie und so haben wir uns auch zu verhalten. Es grüßt, SVG 18:00, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kommt es eigentlich nur auf deine Meinung an? mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 18:21, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ich bin länger in diesem Wiki, auch schon als IP. Ich fand' das Konzept hier eigentlich ganz okay. Auf Seitenschutz möglichst verzichten und auch nicht so gute Artikel lassen. SVG 18:30, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wäre es für Dich okay, wenn ich meine Sockenpuppe Scalable Vector Graphics zum Bürokraten mache? Wenn ja, kannst Du das gerne machen. SVG 18:41, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Wozu eine Sockenpuppe zum Büro machen? Und bitte können wir nicht wenigstens die Hauptseite schützen? mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 12:38, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Ist das eine faire Lösung? SVG 17:15, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::: Bitte nur die Hauptseite das gehört sich so und es gibt Dinge die für nicht Admins einfach nichts sind. Und ich finde wir sollten Regeln aufstellen denn wir sind BEIDE solche Sturschädeln die immer nur ihren Kopf durchsetzen wollen! mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 17:35, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Wir sind Sturköpfe. Du warst aber nicht selber Dein Freund oder? Heute Abend aber keine Zeit. Müssen wir nochmal drüber nachdenken... Grüße, SVG 15:13, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::: Wir schützen nur die Hauptseite über den restlichen schutz kannst du entscheiden ;) mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 16:49, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Hey, das will ich doch gar nicht. Wir entscheiden über den Seitenschutz aller Seiten. Ich möchte nicht alleiniger Bestimmer des Seitenschutzes sein ;-) SVG 16:52, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Ok super ;) aber bitte die Hauptseite soll geschütz bleiben sag mal hast du eine idee wie wir mehr user bekommen? mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 18:40, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Wir werden besser. Vielleicht wirbt Wikia für uns. Ansonsten wirb auf facebook. Hört ishc blöd an, aber vielleicht bringt es ja was ;-) SVG 18:43, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Link zur ToDo-Liste Ich hoffe Du bist zufrieden und es funktioniert auch bei Dir. Habe den Link nun ganz neu mit völlig anderen Einstellungen konfiguriert. Wenn Du jedoch auf der ToDo-Seite bist, wird der Link nicht fett angezeigt. Ich werde dran arbeiten. Denke aber schon, dass das möglich ist :-) Grüße von SVG 16:59, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ich hoffe auch, dass Du mit dem neuen Monobook von uns halbwegs zufrieden bist. Siehe als Beispiel das Layout auf der Seite Bart Simpson. Muss noch ein bisschen verbessert werden, aber ansonsten ganz okay. Post Scriptum: Wenn Du auf Deine Diskussion gehst, wird der Link zu „ToDo“ auch fett angezeigt, weil er durch eine Konfiguration an der Diskussion "klebt". Ist von MediaWiki schließlich nicht extra installiert. SVG 17:06, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: THX, sieht super aus danke mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 11:16, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Wenn man jetzt mal als Beispiel auf die Seite Homer Simpson geht, sieht das Layout eher aus, als hatte man dem Artikel ein blaues Auge verpasst. Grins MfG, SVG 15:23, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wiki-Codex Bin dafür, dass wir einen Codex einführen sollten. Hier habe ich schon angefangen. Wenn Du einverstanden bist ist der Codex gültig. Grüße von SVG 19:41, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) cool mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 17:57, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Und das neue Layout und meine neue Signatur? SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 17:59, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Das neue Layout ist nicht schon mir gefällts zu mindest nicht kannst du nicht wieder klassik herstellen? mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 18:31, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bloody Sunday Video:Bloody Sunday SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif (Hilfe-Team • Layout-Team) 06:09, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Admin Sorry, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde, aber ich habe letzte woche eine Horde viren auf meinen Computer bekommen, und war jetzt seither damit beschäftigt sie wieder loszuwerden bzw das komplette system neu aufzusetzten, Daten sichern, wiederherstellen etc... Jetzt hab ichs fast geschafft. Ich freu mich, dass ihr beiden mich als Admin haben wollt, allerdings frag ich mich, warum eine Kandidatur notwendig ist, wenn ihr beiden wollt, dass ich das werde, zudem weil in diesem Wiki außer euch beiden und mir noch kaum jemand unterwegs ist (weswegen ich den Posten gerne annehme, um das vielleicht zu ändern). Ich werd aber trotz allem mal ne Kandidatur stellen, wenn ihr das wollt, werd allerdings die nächsten Tage nicht allzu oft anwesend sein, eben wegen oben beschriebenen Problem. Wenn mein Computer aber wieder so aussieht, wie vorher, bin ich wieder dabei. Schönen Gruß --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 08:30, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) Fehlende Lizenz Du bist Administrator und Bürokrat des deutschsprachigen Simpsons-Wiki auf Wikia und bist nicht in der Lage, eine anständige Lizenz für dieses Bild anzugeben!? Bitte hole das schleunigst nach, ansonsten muß das Bild gelöscht werden. Tim http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100618153443/de/images/9/9a/Content_Team_Signatur_1.png 17:11, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Eine Lizenz vermiße ich immer noch. Zudem: hast Du das Bild gezeichnet und ist es gestern erst entstanden? Tim http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100618153443/de/images/9/9a/Content_Team_Signatur_1.png 14:55, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Urlaub Ab Montag den 19. Juli bis Montag den 2. August werde ich im Urlaub sein. LG, Tim @Support 10:47, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Ich fahre am 23.7.für eine Woche weg. Mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 13:06, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich denke nicht, dass ich Dir erklaeren muss, weshalb ich jetzt schon wieder zurueck bin ;-( Der Urlaub war der schlimmste, den ich je erlebt habe ... LG, Tim @Support 17:46, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) patner Hi ich und SVG leiten zusammen ein Wiki und ich wollte fragen ob du erlaubst ob euer Wiki mein Wiki zu den Patnern hinzufügt und SVG und ich fügen dies wiki bei unseren Patnern ein ist das okMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 15:45, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) E-Mail-Adresse Ich habe mit Dir noch einiges sehr positives zu besprechen, wovon aber noch nicht unbedingt jeder was erfahren muß. Vielleicht kannst Du einfach mal Deine E-Mail-Adresse für andere Benutzer freischalten, oder sie mir einfach per Mail senden. Liebe Grüße, Tim @Support 19:53, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Danke, dass Du Deine E-Mail freigeschaltet hast. Ich habe Dir vor ein paar Wochen auch eine Antwort gesendet. Tim @Support 09:51, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC)